


[CLex][Young Justice]Conner吐槽记

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [94]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner不禁感叹，Robin的主意果然不错，嘴炮真的能打败一切
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Young Justice]Conner吐槽记

[CLex][Young Justice]Conner吐槽记  
Persuasive Conner  
注：原作：《Young Justice》  
Cp：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
少正动画第一季，Conner刚逃出卡德摩斯不久。  
然后文中的Conner，嘴炮很厉害。

Conner吐槽记  
Conner见到了Lex。  
甭管谁找的谁。  
Conner决定和Lex谈谈。  
Lex无所畏惧，并没有让手下随行护卫，单独与Conner交谈。 

“我想和你谈谈。”  
“孩子，你想谈什么？”  
“我身上有你和Superman的DNA。”  
“所以？”  
“我是你和Superman的孩子。”  
“然后？”  
“我知道我是作为摧毁代替Superman的武器而制造出的，脑子里还有控制程序。”  
“孩子，你知道的不少，所以，孩子，你想表达什么？”  
“所以，我可不可以只当你儿子，不当武器？”  
“Superboy，你是想骗我把你的控制程序清除掉吧。孩子，这可不是个好借口。”  
“作为交换，你可以把我的身份公诸于众。”  
“这可不是一个好主意，孩子。而且，对我来说并没有什么好处。”  
“而克隆我所需要的Superman DNA的来历，你可以编造成来自Superman的精液。”  
“孩子，想不到你会这样说。”  
“民众会猜测Superman的精液如何得来，会猜测你与Superman有过什么，这样会使民众猜忌Superman，不再信任他。”  
“孩子，你说的没错。但是我为什么要用这种损害自己形象的方式来毁灭Superman？得不偿失的事情，可不是一个优秀的商人会做的。”  
云淡风轻的Lex嘲笑着，准备关闭Superboy。  
“我有你们零散的记忆，你们两个对对方都有过性冲动。”  
Conner的话打断了Lex的行动。  
“。。。你说的并没有错。但是，我为什么要有一个处处和自己作对的儿子？”  
“有一个叛逆期的儿子，这才是乐趣啊。”  
。。。。Lex考虑一番，做出决定。  
“我可以同意你的提议，清除你脑中的控制程序。不过作为背叛我的惩罚，Conner，抚养费我是不会给你的。”  
Conner无所畏惧，反正自己这么大人了，怎么都能赚到钱。更何况以前也没付过抚养费啊。再说日常花销都有队伍负责，根本不缺钱。  
“至于你的身份，还是由Superman来公布吧。”  
“谢谢你，父亲。” 

Lex将Conner带到了实验室，准备清除控制程序。  
“Conner，如果你不信任的话，清除程序可以不在这里进行。你的队伍里有心灵感应的超能者，可以由他们来。”  
“父亲，我相信你。”  
“。。。。谢谢你，Conner。” 

待到手术结束，Conner发现Lex早已经离开了。  
不过Lex给了Conner一件礼物。  
工作人员交给Conner一个显示屏，上面有Lex的录像。  
“Conner，卡德摩斯抓到一条氪星流浪狗，送你了。” 

Conner带着Krypto离开了，回队途中，Conner不禁感叹，Robin的主意果然不错，嘴炮真的能打败一切。  
不过，为防万一，自己和Krypto，回去后还是要再检查一下为好。  
还有，也不知道Krypto和Wolf，能不能好好相处。。。。


End file.
